lunch break
by mitchhy
Summary: he met her, in the crowded bar.
1. Chapter 1

She would always dread lunch break. She did not mind being alone. She was afraid of being seen alone. All her life, she was always alone. Her parents abandoned her. Her friends left her. One by one everyone left her. Every time someone was with her it seemed gloomy. She made people feel gloomy. She was too boring. Having lived her life in an orphanage with everyone avoiding her, she never knew what to talk about.

At the age of 15, she was taken out of the orphanage and was placed in a high school. They found that she had quite a talent for science - she really excelled at that subject. The orphanage seemed eager to kick her out, she remembered the gleeful smiles on their faces when Emily had announced she was leaving the orphanage for a scholarship. She hated those faces, those faces she had grown up with.

Still, she was extremely thankful she could finally get out of that orphanage, she hated the people there and had bad memories that she did not want to remember. She sighed as she unlocked the door, placing her bag near the shoe rack. She walked lazily and plopped onto the sofa.

* * *

"Thank you." The old man nodded, and went away with the glass in his hand. He took a sip and smiled to himself, swirling the remaining liquid in the glass. She just beamed to herself. Although her job was tiring, she actually enjoyed her job, serving drinks and seeing the happy faces of her customers. Even though her parents left her with a lot of money in her bank account, she wanted to be independent, and help herself. Maybe her parents could be watching her from up there, and be proud of their daughter. Without her noticing someone was in front of her.

"Oh! Ano.. Juvia is s-sorry, Juvia did not see you. What can Juvia get for you?"

"Get me a glass of whiskey." The man in front of her grunted.

"S-sure! Coming right up. " She replied with her usual bubby self.

"Tch. Hurry up." the man looked away, and to her it looked like he was in deep thought.

* * *

Fucking Natsu. Gonna kill him. Why the hell did he had to break down my freaking window? Couldn't he just use the freaking door? Bastard. Stupid.

I quickly took a swig of the glass of whiskey I ordered. I pushed the glass towards the barmaid and ordered more whiskey. As she turned her back towards me to prepare my drink, I noticed her... nice round.. er.. ass. Since Natsu had made my day shitty why not stare at a barmaid's ass? Yeah, great thinking Gray.

"Here you go! Thank you mister. " Juvia bowed down to thank the man in front of her.

"Tch. You dont have to be so formal. Im your fuckin customer for goodness sake. And I'm not a mister! Dont make me sound like some hentai loving pervert. AND! Arent you a little too young to be working here!" Gray HAD to get this anger out of his system. He wanted to scold someone. He wanted to kill someone. He wanted to hire someone to stalk Natsu and watch his every movement and kill him and fry him and...

"Mister! Mister!" He opened his eyes and saw the barmaid waving one hand on his face.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want. AND, I AM NOT A MISTER! I AM GRAY FUCKING FULLBUSTER AND I WILL KILL NATSU DRAGNEEL!" He slammed his hands on the counter and stood up. He stared intensely into the barmaid's eyes, making her cower in fear.

"J-juvia iss s-sorry.. S orry..!" Everyone in the vicinity stared as Gray as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He slowly sat down back on the chair.

"No. . Its okay.. Sorry. I just had a bad day, thats all." Her next response surprised him.

"Do you want to share it with Juvia? Juvia doesn't mind listening.." He noticed that she did not stutter at all.

Gray started to tell her, that some stupid idiot broke his window, and the said idiot did not want to pay for the repair of his window. He was also running short of money and couldn't afford to pay for the repair.. yet. So he came to the pub to get some drinks to take his mind off his window-less house.

"But Gray-sama, if you don't have any money how are you gonna pay for your drinks!" Juvia shrieked, she was scared if this Gray guy did not pay, business would go down and her boss might fire her. She did not want to get fired, she really enjoyed her job and it was something she considered fun.

"Who are you calling Gray-sama! And look I have money in my.. wallet... " As he clutched his side to find his wallet in his trousers he noticed there was no bulge there. Not that kind of bulge, but the bulge of his wallet. He looked down.. to see that he was only in his boxers. "Shit.. Shit shit shit?!" Gray was panicking. He sounded so sure that he had his wallet a minute ago but now his wallet was missing, and so were his trousers. He heard the barmaid sigh. He looked up and saw a look of sympathetic on her face. " It's okay Gray-sama, Juvia will pay for your drinks this time, but you have to return the money to Juvia!" Gray sighed in relief. He thought that this girl/woman would bring him to the police for not paying up.

"What is your name, o lovely barmaid?" Gray decided to play things around. He was tired of being angry for the whole day.

"D-dis Gray-sama not hear? Juvia's name is Juvia. Did you not notice?" Then realization struck his head. She was talking in a third person speech all along. He thought she was referring to someone else. Pft. He was so stupid.

"Okay then, Juvia, (he noticed she blushed when he said that) thank you! See you tomorrow!" He put on the best smile he could offer and turned towards the direction of the exit.

Juvia could only look at his back surprise. _Tomorrow?_

* * *

Wednesday. She sighed as she carried her heavy bag with her towards the library. Since nobody wanted to sit with her during lunch break, she just went to the library to study, or to read books. Today, she decided she would look through the forbidden section of the library.

"Wow.." Juvia murmured as she looked through the shelves. She didn't know such erotic titles even existed. Some had kinky titles while some had weird book covers that had.. pictures that were.. yeah. Juvia went to look at the highest rack on the shelf. She spotted a book that was black in colour. She retrieved the book and proceeded to read the title.

"50 shades of.. Gray? Gray-sama?" Her mind went flashing back to the strange man she met while working yesterday. The title of the book had piqued her interest. She definitely had to read that book.

* * *

"Good evening Gray-sama!" Juvia greeted him enthusiastically as he sat down on the chair.

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever." He grunted in response.

"So Juvia. How much do I owe you?"

"Er... Ano.. Gray-sama doesnt have to pay Juvia back yet. Juvia doesn't mind if Gray-sama takes his time. Juvia will do anything for a friend." She managed to say all of that in one breath.

"Wait. We are friends? Since.. when?"

" Y-you m-mean G-grray s-ama doesnt want to be friends... With J-juvia!" The barmaid sobbed, a few tears flowing out of her eyes.

"No - no! What I mean is I barely know you, all I know about you is your name! S-stop crying!" Gray panicked. He didnt want the place to be drowned with tears. He also didn't want to make people think that **he** was the cause of her tears. It would be so unmanly.

"So.. G-gray sama wants to know more about Juvia?" She was smiling a little.

"Er.. Yeah. Anything. " Gray managed to give a small smirk. Maybe he should be friends with her.

* * *

It was four months since she had met him. She never knew that such a stranger who forgot to bring his money to pay for his drinks would become friends with. Every night, she would excitedly wait for 11 pm to strike for the man to appear and talk to her. She enjoyed the presence of him, to keep her company while she was doing work. One day on a Tuesday, he did not appear. She was confused. Did he already get bored of her? Was he going to leave her like all of her friends did? She could not help but anticipate the arrival of that man.

At around 2 am, the bell on the door rang, which meant that someone would have came in. She did not bother looking up, there would always be more people coming at around this timing.

"Oi Juvia! Get me a bottle! Wait no, give me two!"

She looked up from wiping the counter. There he was, all in his half nakedness looking at her. She noticed though, that his left arm was around someone's else shoulder. She had long wavy hair, her brown curls falling on her shoulders. She was only wearing a blue bra, and she had the same tattoo that he had on his chest. Hers was near her waist. _ Does that mean... they are together? Is that tattoo a sign of their love? I was so stupid. Maybe I was the only one thought me and him, would have something more than just friends. Maybe all this while, he only came here to be friends so I would pay for his drinks every time he came in his boxers. Was I... used?_ She gave him his two bottles and went over to another customer. Every time she glanced at them, he was smiling and laughing. _If he's happy, then I'm happy too._

* * *

Thursday. Gray did not show up yesterday. She sighed. She was used to everyone ditching her after all. She sank comfortably in her sofa, and proceeded to read the book she had picked up 4 months ago. She only read it on a few days, and today, she was only left with the last ten pages of the book.

"Are you reading about me?"

She dropped her book. That voice... She turned her head to her right and saw..

Yeap. Gray fucking Fullbuster.

Somehow he trapped her in between his arms and his head was on her shoulder.

"G-g-gray ssama! W-w-what are you doing!"

His reply was silent. His right hand went into her skirt pocket. She felt his fingers brush against her thigh. She felt everything. His hand finally found it and took it out of her pocket. He punched in his number and called it, so that both him and her would get each other's number.

"See you later.. Ju-via. " He lingered near her ear, his hot breathing making her spine tingle in excitement.

When Gray had walked away from her, a few giggles could be heard from another shelf.

"So that's the girl you l- mmmfhebb!" Gray had silenced the pinkette clamping his hand onto his mouth.

"Sorry! I'm Natsu, and I think you are Juvia? Buahaha! Stripper has told me so much about y- mmddhhbb - Gray! Stop it! "

"Sorry Juvia. Bye." As the half naked guy and the pinkette walked away, Juvia couldnt help thinking.. Was Gray gay?

* * *

She was having the shock of her life. Yes. When 11 pm struck, a whole gang of people came into the pub. She noticed that all of them had the same tattoo as Gray did.

_L-love harem? ,_ she thought.

"Juvia. "

_Gray sama?_

"Ju-vi-a."

"Yes Gray-sama?"

"These are my friends, the one from Fairy Tail. The club that I told you about. " Gray had to speak a little louder since the said club was making a lot of noise.

"Eehh? Fairy Tail?!" Juvia was surprised. She didn't expect Fairy Tail to be this rowdy. Behind Gray's back, she could see the same pinkette that was seen with Gray at the library yesterday. This time, he was wearing a vest and black trousers.

"Yo, Juvia" Natsu said, his arm around the shoulder of a blonde.

"Hi Juvia! I'm Lucy."

Why were they all talking to her...?

The brown haired girl she had seen on Tuesday came up to her. " Juviaaa. Bring me a bottle."

_HOW DID THEY ALL KNOW HER NAME?_

"Fine. Juvia, come here." Gray gently tugged her wrist and let her to the storage room.

'B-but.. the bar!"

"Tch. You care more about the bar than me."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue this, so leave me some positive feedback if I should continue this or not. ^-^**

**~mitchhy**


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the room, Gray's hand left hers and Juvia felt cold for a moment. It wasn't everyday that she could feel warmth from someone else, and that physical touch left her wanting for more. Even at the library when Gray touched her thigh, it felt.. nice. That day when she got home, she felt like her thigh was on fire. She tantalized for his hand, to caress her.

"Juvia. Come here."

His words jolted her out of her senses, bringing her back to was sitting on the sofa, his left hand patting the seat beside him. Juvia did as he told, slowly inching her way to the sofa. Once her butt made in contact with the sofa, Gray wrapped his arms around her, making her yelp in surprise. Her hands went around his neck instinctively, not wanting to push him away.

"Gray-sama? Are you okay?" Juvia could see that he was pondering over something. Juvia gently pushed Gray away from her, and placed one hand on his cheek.

"I.. You..." Gray could not find the words to say. He wanted to tell her badly, but he was scared. What if she would leave him too? " Juvia, what if I told you're not gonna see me anymore?"

"Ehhhh?! Why!" Does Gray-sama hate Juvia? Is that why he is leaving Juvia?

" I'm.. travelling overseas.." Gray said. He placed his hand over her hand that was on his cheek. He brought both of it to his lap, toying with her fingers as he waited for her reply. He didn't want to see the disappointed look on her face.

" J-juvia is also travelling overseas..."

It hit Gray like a slap on his face. She's going too? Don't tell me its...

"JAPAN?" Both of them shouted simultaneously.

" Is your school also sending students to Japan?" All Juvia knew was that she was chosen for an exchange program to Japan. Each class would vote one person. None of her classmates nominated her, but her teacher had chosen her.

" Tch. Juvia, we are from the same school. Haven't you noticed yet?" Gray snorted. How could he have met her in the library then?

" Oh.. Gomen, Juvia didn't notice. Juvia was caught up in reading her book." Juvia really did not notice Gray. She badly wanted to read 50 Shades of Gray and wanted to know the ending.

"You mean.. that book about me?"Gray teased.

"S-stop it, Gray –sama!"Juvia was flustered. Sometimes she would imagine it was Gray who was doing those things to her…

"Oi, Juvia! Your bar! People are queuing!" Both of their heads turned around, and Juvia saw the brown haired woman again.

"I don't think we ever introduced each other, haven't we? I'm Cana, and I knew your Gray-sama since he was little so come to me if you wanna know more bout him!" Cana slurred.

_"You're drunk Cana.."_ Juvia thought.

"Why is there a couch in the storage room? Gimme! Me want sleep!" Cana pouted, pushing Gray off the couch.

* * *

"Ahh! Open up Gray-sama. Don't you want to taste the food Juvia made for you?" Juvia pouted, holding up chopsticks with a ball of rice and a few pieces of seaweed in the middle. "C'mon Gray-sama! You need to try Japanese food."

Fairy Tail , (plus Juvia) were at the rooftop of the school during lunch. Ever since Juvia had met Fairy Tail at the bar, they told her to join them whenever there was lunch break. Juvia was elated, since it was the first time anyone had accepted her into a group, let alone actually talk to her. Juvia could still remember the first day she had joined them.

* * *

She timidly climbed the stairs that led her to the rooftop. She felt her heartbeat racing, something she never really experienced since she never got any anticipation. All her life, things just came and went as it pleased. She brought a textbook, in case there was actually nobody on the rooftop. It wouldn't surprise her if Fairy Tail was actually pranking her, since their club was well known for pulling pranks on teachers. But, she heard that their nakama 'power' was very strong. _Maybe they are good people._

She took a long breath, and steadied herself. She pushed the door open, and saw the empty

vast floor looking back at her. "_I knew it," _she thought_._ _Everyone lies to me._

* * *

**it ends here. tell me if you want more, i do have a continuation of this. although this was meant to be a one shot and only one chapter.**

**edit 09/09/13: Chapter 3 coming up! Sorry for the confusion of the old chapter 2 D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please reread Chapter 2, I added a few details here and there. Thanks C:**

**Ps: Did anybody see the Gruvia drawing Hiro Mashima uploaded? Gray is soooo blushing :p**

* * *

"Excuse me.. " Juvia turned around. "What's a fine lady like you doing here?" A white haired man approached Juvia, a hand outstretched, as if offering his hand to her.

"Etto.. Are you from F-fairy Tail?"Juvia couldn't find his club mark anywhere, since he was still wearing the school uniform. The man in front of her started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. "Ehhh! W-what are you doing!" Juvia quickly covered her face, her face turning red. She couldn't help but leave a gap in between her fingers to see what he was doing. _He seems like Gray-sama, stripping out of nowhere.._

He had a mark on his right pectoral, just like Gray. Juvia could not help but look at the well sculpted body presented to her. "Like what you see, eh?" The guy smirked, Juvia's face instantly turning crimson. "Do you want to join Lamia Scale? If you do.. you can get me as a present. You can play with me if you want to. " He winked seductively, causing implied fantasies to be formed in Juvia's head.

"LYON! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Gray pushed Lyon down the stairs. "Fuck you Graaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy…" Lyon could be heard, as his voice echoed down the staircase, while he could only tumble down the stairs. _Damn it..Gray.. _

"Juvia! Are you okay? Did he touch you anywhere?" Gray demanded to know, concern evident in his voice. "N-no.. Does Gray-sama know him?" Juvia asked, curious to know who that guy was. "His.. sort of my brother."

"B-brother? Like.. Lyon Fullbuster?"

"Juvia! Don't use my name on his name! His name is Lyon Vastia. Remember Ul?" Gray huffed, looking away as he folded his arms.

"Juvia remembers. Gray-sama told Juvia that Ul was your.. 'mother '? "

"Yep. She… she died protecting me. Today's her death anniversary." Gray looked down, as if trying to hold on to something from coming out.

"Juvia's.. Juvia is sorry." Juvia walked up to Gray, and hugged him. "Juvia will be here for you Gray-sama." Initially the black haired main tensed up at her touch, he was still getting use of her presence around him. Then, he relaxed. _Maybe she will.._

"Gray! Juvia!" At the sound of the unknown voice, they quickly separated and looked away from each other, a blush adorned on both faces. "Sorry were late Juvia! Fairy Tail was visiting Ul's grave. We managed to sneak out." Juvia just gawked at her. **The** Erza Scarlet had broke the school rules by going out of school during lunch break. Erza held up a plastic bag she was carrying. "I have strawberry cheesecake too! Hehehe…" Erza beamed at the cake, as if proud to become its owner.

"So.. Juvia. Have you thought of joining Fairy Tail?" Erza said, biting a piece of the cake.

"W-w-what? J-Juvia.. joining Fairy Tail? B-but Juvia…" Juvia stuttered, becoming nervous again. They wanted to accept her in, even though she had…

"Gajeel-kun! What are you doing here!" Juvia had noticed Gajeel while Erza was talking to her.

"Juvia? I could say so for yourself. What are you doing here?" Gajeel was quite tall, taller than Gray, and had a few piercings on his face. A petite bluenette stood beside him, their difference in height contrasting. Gajeel signalled to Juvia to come over to him.

"Gajeel-kun! I thought you disappeared! Juvia never found you after the fight with.." Juvia started to cry. She hadn't met Gajeel for so long, Gajeel became in her lists of friends that left her.

"I.. I joined Fairy Tail after the fight with them. I thought that.. I should have done something, to make up for what I did." Gajeel said, looking remorseful as he looked down. The bluenette beside him patted his back, consoling him as he looked down to the cold hard ground.

_Phantom Lord was the only club that accepted Juvia. The only friends she had, who really treated her like a normal human being ,unlike her classmates whom had shunned her the minute they saw her. She saw Phantom Lord as an opening to escape her fears. All had been well, until their club leader turned nasty. He went berserk, and went around forcing people to join Phantom Lord. He even went as far to threaten people to join the club. He ordered her to steal other club members. _

_On that day, she made a stupid decision. Wasn't it similar to what her parents did to her? She had taken Lucy Heartfilla, one of the smart people she knew that aced her academic reports. She was particularly bright with the subject of constellations and the things in the sky. She took Lucy to the club's headquarters, and left her there overnight without any food or water. When she went home that day, she started thinking of what she just did. Wasn't it the same ? Juvia's behaving like her monster. _

_When Juvia woke up, she knew she made the wrong decision and immediately went to the HQ to check on Lucy. She wanted to release her, but she knew their leader would be angry. But.. She wanted to repay back their leader for what he had done for her. Upon reaching the place, the rope tied around her hands previously laid forgotten on the floor. A broken glass bottle found laying nearby. _

_Phantom Lord came to Fairy Tail's club room, located on the fourth floor of the school's main building. They fought it out there._

_It turned out to be a tougher fight than expected, but Fairy Tail won. Phantom Lord disbanded, leaving each of the members 'clubless'. A free person. _

Juvia knew she shouldn't have concerned herself too much around Fairy Tail, when she heard from Gray that he was in the said club. But it had already been a year since the fight between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had ended, maybe they had forgotten about their old enemies.

"I finally recognise you! Y-you were that girl that took me away! " Lucy's shout had brought her away from her thoughts, she looked up to find many people looking up at her, curiosity painted on their faces. "You look different now though. You had those big curls around your ears. You look better with your wavy hair." Lucy had stepped closer to her, her hand touching the bluenette's hair.

Juvia collapsed to the floor, both of her hands covering her face. "G-g-gomen, L ucy.. Juvia is really sorry.." She whimpered. She felt sudden warmth around her arms. She opened one eye, only to see Lucy's brown orbs staring back into hers. "Its ok Juvia. You're part of us now, right? Anyway it happened ages ago, you don't have to care about that anymore. " Lucy grinned at her, patting her back softly as she wailed into Lucy's shoulder.

* * *

After school, the gang went to Fairy Tail's room. Juvia's eyes were puffy and red, the result of her crying too much during break. Juvia was happy with the new found family she had. She remembered though, when she had returned from the washroom with Lucy and proceeded to her class, the other girls called her a 'emo freak'. She even had a paper ball thrown at her with the words 'FAT' and 'UGLY' scrawled on it.

Juvia just smiled at the words used to describe her. She had a family to depend on now, she didn't have to be affected by their words anymore.

_Juvia is free. _


End file.
